


The Best Friend or The Enemy

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima, Alpha Yahaba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crying, Fighting, Heats, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi, Omega Kyoutani, Omega friendships, Possible Mpreg, alpha oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has always loved Oikawa, but the alpha has never showed any interest in him, is it possible he may find love in the arms of another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue where this is going 
> 
> I wrote this whole thing on my tablet so forgive me for any mistakes.

The adrenaline from the game had passed, and now he could hardly stand up straight on his own two feet. 

His knees were buckled, his fingers dug into the posters littering the otherwise naked wall of the empty hall of the stadium. His entire body was burning, from his head to his toes, his head was spinning and he had to desperately cling to consciousness, his hole was wet and his thighs were slippery, dampening the material of his shorts and making the material cling to his skin

His breath escaped him in harsh pants, small whimpers falling from his lips as he kept his thighs pressed firmly together to keep himself standing. If he didn't he would surely collapse on his knees right there in the middle of the hallway, making himself ten times as vulnerable by already being on his knees.

When he heard footsteps approaching down the hallway that would lead to the one he was currently in, he tried to get himself to stand properly, he didn't have any idea of who it could be, he didn't want to take any chances. 

 

He was unsuccessful, his knees wobbled and shook and he stepped on his own ankle when he tried to run towards the other end of the hall, and he went crashing to the ground with a pathetic cry. 

He so desperately just wanted to stay there, but he knew he couldn't. He dragged his body up enough that he was sat up on unsteady knees and trembling hands that were curled into fists. 

The person stepped into the hallway, his knee moved the slightest bit up, trying to move forward but not able to move him more than a couple of centimeters forward. 

They walked towards him at an easy but at an unwavering pace. he rested his forehead on the cold tile floor, wondering how he would be able to get away from this. An alpha, the small of alpha overwhelmed him, all his senses were on fire. 

Very suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him to his feet easily, holding his entire weight with just one arm. He looked up and came face to face with Ushijima Wakatoshi, his and Oikawas arch nemesis since junior high.

Ushijima looked down at him with eyes as hard as steel and didn't say a word to him, and Hajime fearfully stared back at him, his brown eyes wavering,before he could say a word he was being lifted into the aces arms and carried princess style, cradling him carefully to the Alpha’s chest. He picked up Hajime's bag and put it on his shoulder and then shuffled out of his own sports jacket and covered his body with it. 

“I’ll return you.” was all he said, and Hajime didn't reply, not having any strength to even cling to his pride and refuse, just giving a small whimper of thanks that he hoped the alpha might understand.

Better Ushijima find him then someone else who had no self control he thought in the back of his mind through the haze of his heat. 

Hajime did not wonder where Ushijima was bringing him or how he was getting him there, all he knew was that at some point they entered a car. He could hear a car door close and the smell of new leather, but other then that he didn't register anything else. He could concentrate on nothing but his smell. 

He smelled like nutmeg. 

HIs arms were surprisingly gentle around him, the skin of his collarbone shockingly soft. In his arms, he could think of very few times where he had felt so comforted and protected, even with him being in the midst of his heat, reeking with hormones and sweating all over himself, right through his clothes, his hair sticking to the rosey skin of his flushed face. 

Ushijima did not say a word to him, and neither did he, he was afraid if he so much as opened his mouth he would end up making a fool of himself, say things that would make him want to crawl into a hole and die. 

The car pulled to a stop, and the door was opened even though neither of the arms around him moved. 

He was jostled slightly as Ushijima got out of the car but the rest of the short journey was free of any minor disturbances. Halfway up the walk he noticed that he was home. He could smell his mother's spice and vegetable garden, the peach tree and rose bushes in Oikawa backyard on the other side of the wooden fence.

He felt him walk up the three short steps up to the porch. The arm that had been supporting his head moved and made him rest against his shoulder as he reached out and knocked soft and quiet on the dull red painted door that he and Oikawa had painted as kids. 

He heard the door creak open and his mother's surprised gasp. The conversation Ushijima and his mother had was muffled by the jacket covering him, but he was able to make out many thank yous and deep rumbles of something. Finally he was placed onto his feet, the jacket falling around his shoulders that the alpha made no move to take back. he looked up at him and the alpha looked back down at him, looking as put together and serious as he always did. 

One of his big hands reached out and was momentarily sat on top of his head, he gave his hair a little rumple before he turned around swiftly and walked down the stairs and the path, back to the sleek black car waiting for him on the curve. He got into it and it pulled away. 

He watched it go for a few seconds before his mother gently grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Get inside where it's safe, Hajime.” 

Hajime turned his back on the car and listened to his mother, stepping inside his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime spent the most of his heat curled in a ball in the center of the bed, hiding underneath a mountain of blankets and crying softly at the horrible cramps that overtook his thighs, abdomen and back. For Hajime, as well as some other Omega’s, the need to be pleasured only lasted a day or so, the rest of the time of his heat leaving him in large amounts of pain, suffering from cramps, body aches, joint pain, headaches and horrible fatigue. 

And of course, fevers. Strong and absolutely ruthless. They were the worst. He felt his brain was boiling and that his skin was going to melt right off. 

He was extremely vulnerable in his state, even more so than the common Omega. He had absolutely no will or power to fight anyone off, which is why his mother needed to keep him locked away in his room, and often took off as much time as possible from work while he was having his heats so she could look after him and guard the house from any Alpha’s who might have caught his scent. His mother was also an Omega, but was old enough that she no longer had heats, and she was not very submissive, so she had no problem going up against Alpha’s if the time so called for it. 

Not that any Omega, submissive or not, would let anyone hurt one of their offsprings. 

Hajime had heard several stories about Omega’s scratching the eyes out of Alpha’s and Beta’s who had tried to hurt their young before. 

It was day four of his heat when he heard something like the echo of their doorbell. Not a moment later he was proven right when he smelled a familiar scent hovering outside out of his bedroom door. 

“Don’t be so shy,” he heard his amused voice say to their visitor. 

Shy probably wasn't the right word. Awkward was most likely much more suitable. The door of his room slowly creaked open and shut just as noisily a moment later. A few moments of shuffling and huffing followed afterwards.

Hajime pulled down his blankets and peered over them at the Omega wearing three thick coats of onyx eyeliner. 

“Are you gonna stand there all day?” Hajime prompted him gently. The best way to get him into action had always been to challenge him a bit. 

Kyoutani walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, putting down the white store bag he had brought along with him next to Hajime’s head. 

“You alright?” 

Hajime sat up on his elbow with some effort and start rummaging through the bag. “I feel like I’ve been dipped into lava.”

Kyoutani hummed a bit in understanding and leaned back so he was resting against the front of his calves. 

“You read my mind.” Hajime said with a sigh of relief and thanks as he pulled out a packet of cooling pads. He handed it over to Kyoutani, since he didn't have the strength to do it himself, who silently opened it for him and then slid the pads one by one under the blankets to sit underneath his feverish body. He put the final one right underneath his pillow and let out a soft sigh of relief. 

The overwhelming heat was dulled enough for him to be slightly comfortable, but there was probably nothing the other Omega could do about the pain he was in. 

Kyoutani took the bag back and fished out two boxes of peppermint and ginger teas, a pre packaged container of cherries, and a bag of raw walnuts. 

“Peppermint and ginger help with muscle pain and cherries with joint pain and headaches and walnuts for general pain and inflammation. Natural remedies.” He summed up in the end just to make sure Hajime understood what kind of care he was trying to give him.

Hajime gave him a soft, exhausted smile. “Thank you, Kyoutani-kun.” 

“Kentarou is fine.” Kyoutani said softly, opening the package of cherries. 

“Kentarou-kun.” he tried out. 

Kentarou gave a small nod of approval, pulling apart the seams holding the walnuts closed. He took one from the bag and offered it to Hajime, who opened his mouth enough for him to slip it in.

“I can do it myself.” He said after he had swallowed it. 

“Just lay there, I’ll do it.” Kentarou grumbled.

Hajime laid back down on his pillow and gave a soft murmur of thanks. 

…….

Later on in the day, after Kentarou had hand feed him all of the food he had brought and sat him up enough to drink two cups of tea, one peppermint, and one ginger, and had then helped him back into his blanket fortress before leaving, he thought he heard the doorbell again. 

A few minutes later he was, once again, proven correct, when his bedroom door was opened and someone stepped into the room, coming in without any need of prompting from his mother but as quiet as a shadow. 

“Iwaizumi-senpai.” 

“Kunimi-kun.” He said, though he doubted his kouhai could hear it through his blanket shield. 

Soft hands gently peeled back the blankets enough to show his red and sweat covered face. He looked like he had been dragged through the mud and then lit on fire, or something of that sort, but Kunimi’s face showed absolutely no signs of disgust. 

He sat his own store bag down and brought out a stack of freshly bought wash clothes. 

“Can I borrow your bathroom, senpai?” he asked.

Hajime nodded and Kunimi got up from the bed, returning a moment later with a damp cloth in hand, he gently wiped the sweat off of the elder Omega’s face, Hajime closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. 

Kunimi got up from the bed once again and returned a moment later with another cloth, this one folded and placed on his forehead. He had brought over cooling pads just like Kentarou and took the old ones out from under him and put the new ones there instead. 

“How’s the pain?” Kunimi asked him, as he placed a new cooling pad underneath his pillow and through the older one in the trash by the bed. 

“Same as always.” Hajime said, he paused a moment before cracking his eyes open a bit and saying, “Thank you for coming over.” 

Kunimi shrugged. “All the Omega’s on teams take care of each other during times like this, it's no big deal.” 

Hajime hummed in agreement. “Still,” he said, “I know you hate wasting your energy.”

“It’s fine.” Kunimi said. “Do you want to try to eat some real food? I brought agedashi tofu.” 

Hajime considered it a moment, but in the end shook his head. “Don't think I can take it right now.”

Kunimi nodded. “I’ll leave it here for you when you are.”

“Thank you, Kunimi.” Hajime said, his eye’s starting to drop now that he had the comfort of the cold.  
Kunimi shrugged and sat there with him until he fell asleep again. 

……

When he woke up again, nighttime had fallen and his bedroom door was being slammed open before a heavy weight was thrown down on the bed next to him.

“Nice to see you too, Matsukawa.” Hajime grumbled through harsh pants. 

Matsukawa pulled down the blankets and threw them down onto the floor. “Being underneath all of that just makes you hotter, you know.” He pointed out. 

“I don't feel any cooler,” Hajime informed him, curling further in on himself. 

“Let me change the cooling pads.” Matsukawa said, slowly rolling Hajime’s body around to get them out from underneath him. Once they were all seated in the trash, Matsukawa started stacking up pillows against the headboard of his bed. 

“Sit up for a bit.” Matsukawa prompted him quietly. 

Hajime didn't complain that it hurt to move, because he knew Matsukawa knew that it hurt already. But that didn't mean he could just lay there all day without eating anything besides the walnuts and cherries and tea that Kentarou had fed him in the morning. Matsukawa helped him into a sitting position and then rested him up against the mountain of pillows. His whole body throbbed and ached. His head spun too, but that probably had more to do with the fact he hadn't eaten. 

“Eat the tofu Kunimi brought you, then I’ll let you go back to sleep with more cooling pads and a cuddle.”

Matsukawa hand fed him just like Kentarou had done. 

Once he had finished as much as he could, he handed Hajime a few tablets of pain medication that would probably be mostly useless, but he swallowed down with a tall glass of water anyway. 

Just as promised, Matsukawa slipped more cooling pads underneath him and crawled underneath the blanket fortress with him, slinging an arm over his waist casually. 

“You know Oikawa is wondering how you got back from the stadium without us.” Matsukawa told him. 

“It’s none of his business.” Hajime grumbled and promptly shut his eyes, set on sleeping throughout the whole of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent been around for awhile, I still dont have a new laptop and i recently have been getting more into writing kpop fics and have been working on those when I have time. But dont worry, I still love Haikyuu!! and Oiiwa and I'll continue to work on this story.
> 
> *carefully adds angst and crying to the tags* im sorry

To some people the best day of the year was Christmas, or their birthday, or the last day of school before vacation, but to Hajime, and probably all the other Omega’s on the planet, the day after heat ended was the best. 

 

His body still ached a little, but the fever was gone  and he could move without cramping up and he finally had an appetite. Most of all, he could actually get out of bed and take a shower. The sponge bathes that Kyoutani had given him were appreciated, but nonetheless a little awkward. 

 

As was the custom between the Omega’s on the team, Hajime got himself out of bed early to make bento’s for the other Omega’s that had visited him and helped him throughout his heat. He made sure to give Kyoutani a extra piece of chicken, took the time to make a cheese filled hamburg steak for Mattsun, and added a bag of salted caramel candy for Kunimi. 

 

He made breakfast for his mom as well and wrapped it up and put it in the fridge for her. After wrapping the bentos for his friends up and making sure that he had his own, he said a soft goodbye that he knew his mom wouldn't hear and stepped out of the door.

 

“Iwa-chan,”

 

Of course he was here. 

 

Oikawa was standing on the front steps, a bright smile on his stupid (handsome) face and his uniform pressed and neat. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked him as he walked down the stairs without even looking at him.

 

“Iwa-chan is always so rude,” Oikawa said, mostly to himself because Hajime sure as hell wasn't paying attention to him. Or pretending he wasn't. 

 

“Only to you.” Hajime told him.

 

“Because I’m special?” 

 

“Because you're annoying.” 

 

Oikawa pretended to pout and put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re bento is cute, Iwa-chan.” He smirked, looking at the one he carried in his hands because there wasn't enough room for it in his bag. “I always knew you had a cute side, if you showed it more, maybe more Alpha’s would like you.”

 

That  _ stung.  _

 

But he kept a straight face, “Why would I want that, exactly?” 

 

Oikawa didn't answer him and instead reached out a hand to play with the baby blue cloth that he had tied into a ribbon on top of the box. “Is this for me?”

 

“As if.” He sniffed. “I’m never making you lunch. Its for Kunimi, so get your dirty hands off of it, you pest.” 

 

“My hands are very clean, I’ll have you know!” Oikawa huffed. “And you love me, Iwa-chan, don't pretend.”

 

_ You have no idea how much I love you.  _

 

“You’re extra irritable today, but I know it's just because it's from your heat, so I’ll forgive you.” Oikawa skipped a little bit in front of him before turning around, his face a little bit more serious. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice back to its natural lower pitch and no longer teasing.

 

_ He really can be a caring guy. _

 

“I’m fine.” He said, with a shrug. 

 

“Mmm,” Oikawa hummed and went pack into pace beside him. “You’re not allowed to practice today.”

 

“You do this every time,” Hajime grumbled. “I’m perfectly fine, I’ve rested enough.”

 

Oikawa looked at him, his eyes a little darker than they usually were, from milk chocolate to dark. Their eyes met and Oikawa held their gazes firmly. “You need to rest.” Stern  and commanding enough to send shivers down his spine, but not enough for him to get pissed off at him.

 

_ He can be so hot sometimes. _

 

_ I did  _ **_not_ ** _ just think that. _

 

Before Hajime could respond, Oikawa was pulling on his arm and rushing him towards the building, telling him that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

 

They had had plenty of time. 

 

………

 

“So,”

 

Can he just live in peace?”

 

Matsukawa popped open the lid of the bento he had brought him and smirked at him from the other side of the desk.

 

“How did things with Oikawa go?” he asked.

 

“Normally.”

 

“I heard he picked you up this morning.” Matsukawa said, picking up his chopsticks but not yet touching any of the food with them. 

 

“He picks me up every morning.” Hajime rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know who else picks who up every morning?” Matsukawa said, ignoring him. “Hanamaki picks me up, isn't he a gem? And Yahaba picks up Kyoutani and Kindaichi picks up Kunimi, isn't that just sweet of them? Taking care of their mates like that, how kind.” 

 

Hajime paused and looked up at him. “Will you shut up for once? It's not like that.”

 

Matsukawa hummed and took a bite of hamburg. “This is good.” 

 

“Next time I’m not bringing you anything.” 

 

Matsukawa, once again, ignored him. “If it's not  _ like that _ , then what is it like?”

 

“We’re best friends.” Hajime said, not meeting his eyes. “He’s always done that, because we live right next to each other, it's no big deal. It's just convenient.” 

 

Hajime got up, his eyes burning because of his allergies.

 

Not from unshed tears, fuck, he doesn't cry, especially not because of Oikawa. Except for the fact he does cry, and most of the time it is because of Oikaw, and sometimes, maybe all the time, it happens often. 

 

“I’m eating with Kunimi, he’s not an idiot like you.”

 

“Don't cry,” Matsukawa told him gently, but he let him go.

 

Iwaizumi finds Kunimi, and they both wrap up the rest of their lunches uneaten, and Kunimi sits with him and offers him a green handkerchief as he cries his heart out on the abandoned roof because of stupid Oikawa, and how he’ll never feel the same about him, and stupid Matsukawa who never leaves the topic alone. 

  
Oikawa doesn't walk with him because he’s trying to court him, he walks with him to protect him from gross Alpha’s who like to perv on young Omega’s. Oikawa doesn't tease him because he likes him, he teases him because their best friends and that's just what they’ve always done to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short, but i felt like that was a good place to end that chapter where I did. The next one will be longer.
> 
> this was a sad chapter and im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not starting any more haikyuu fics until in finish one odbthe ones I'm writing now I am losing control 
> 
> Lemme kno wat u think


End file.
